stemfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Mathematics Timeline
Lifespans of Key Mathematicians *Thales of Miletus (c. 624 – c. 546 BC) *Pythagoras of Samos (c. 570 – c. 495 BC) *Plato (424/423 – 348/347 BC) *Eudoxus of Cnidus (c. 408 – c. 347 BC) *Archimedes of Syracuse ( c. 287 – c. 212 BC) *Claudius Ptolemy (c. AD 90 – c. 168) *Fra Luca Bartolomeo de Pacioli (1445 – 1517) *Niccolò Fontana Tartaglia (1499/1500 – 13 December 1557) *Gerolamo Cardano (24 September 1501 – 21 September 1576) *John Napier of Merchiston (1550 – 4 April 1617) *Henry Briggs (February 1561 – 26 January 1630) *René Descartes (March 1596 – 11 February 1650) *Pierre de Fermat (August 1601 or 1607/8 – 12 January 1665) *Blaise Pascal (19 June 1623 – 19 August 1662) *Christiaan Huygens (4 April 1629 – 8 July 1695) *Isaac Barrow (October 1630 – 4 May 1677) *Sir Isaac Newton (25 December 1642 – 20 March 1727) *Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz (July 1, 1646 – November 14, 1716) *Jacob Bernoulli (27 December 1654 – 16 August 1705) *Guillaume François Antoine, Marquis de l'Hôpital (1661 – 2 February 1704) *Johann Bernoulli (27 July 1667 – 1 January 1748) *Christian Goldbach (March 18, 1690 – November 20, 1764) *Leonhard Euler (15 April 1707 – 18 September 1783) *Jean-Baptiste le Rond d'Alembert (16 November 1717 – 29 October 1783) *Marie-Sophie Germain (April 1, 1776 – June 27, 1831) *Johann Carl Friedrich Gauss (30 April 1777 – 23 February 1855) *Baron Augustin-Louis Cauchy (21 August 1789 – 23 May 1857) *Georg Ferdinand Ludwig Philipp Cantor (March 3, 1845 – January 6, 1918) *David Hilbert (23 January 1862 – 14 February 1943) *Bertrand Arthur William Russell (18 May 1872 – 2 February 1970) *Sir Andrew John Wiles (11 April 1953 - ) Key Events *Development of Agriculture (15,000 - 10,000 BC) *Egyptians use primitive numeric system. (2000 BC) *Babylonians find large pythagorean triples. Have Base-60 numeral system. (1900 - 1600 BC) *Spread of Greek Culture across Mediterranean (300 BC) *Alexandria established (332 BC) *Euclid sets up a school of mathematics in Alexandria. (300 BC) *Syracuse fell to the Roman Marcellus (212 BC) *Punic Wars end with Rome's destruction of Carthage. (146 BC) *Heron's Formula for Triangular Area: (AD 75) *Destruction of Alexandria (641 AD) *Johann Bernoulli publishes a challenge problem in Leibniz's journal Acta Eruditorum. (June, 1696) *Euler appointed to the St. Petersburg Academy. (1727) *Euler lands a mathematical chair at St. Petersburg Academy. (1733) *Euler loses vision completely. (1771) *Germain wins a prize from the French Academy (1816) *Gauss learns that Germain is a woman (1807 *Germain was to be awarded an honorary doctorate from Gottingen, but died before she could receive it. (1831) *Cantor writes on the Goldbach conjecture. (1894) *Gutenberg printing press. (1450) *Don Quixote (1605) *Hamlet (1601) *Wiles final version for the proof of Fermat's last theorem published in Annals of Mathematics. (1995) *Sturbridge Fair (1663) * James II , the last of the Stuart kings, fled the throne, to be replaced by William III and Mary II (1688) Notable Publications Archimedes *Measurement of a Circle (225 BC) Pacioli *Summa de arithmetica, geometria, proportioni et proportionalità Fontana *General Trattato di numeri, et misure (1556) Cardano *Ars Magna (1545) John Napier *Mirifici Logarithmorum Canonis Descriptio (1614) Henry Briggs *Arithmetica Logarithmica (1624) Descartes *La Géométrie (1637) Blaise Pascal *De l'Esprit géométrique Christiaan Huygens *De ratiociniis in ludo aleae (1657) Isaac Barrow *Lectiones Mathematicae (1683) Newton *Naturalis Principia Mathematica (1687) Leibniz *A New Method for Maxima and Minima, as well as Tangents, which is impeded neither by *Fractional nor Irrational Quantities, and a Remark able Type of Calculus for this. (1684) l'Hôspital *Analysis of the Infinitely Small (1696) Euler *Introductio in Analysin Injinitorum (1748) *Opera Omnia (73 volumes of collected papers) Gauss *New proof of the theorem that every integral algebraic function of one variable can be resolved into real factors (1799) *Disquisitiones Arithmeticae (1801) Marie-Sophie Germain *Annales de chimie et de physique (1831) Cantor *On a Property of the Collection of All Real Algebraic Numbers (1874) *Discours de la méthode (1637) Bertrand Russell and Whitehead *Principia Mathematica (1910)